1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nitro compound, an amine compound, and a polyamide. More particularly, the invention relates to a new nitrophenyl compound containing a triphenylamide group, a new phenylamine compound fabricated with the nitrophenyl compound, a new dinitro compound fabricated with the phenylamine compound, a new diamine compound fabricated with the dinitro compound, and a new polyamide fabricated by using the aforementioned diamine compound with an acid or an acid derivative.
2. Description of Related Art
As polyamide (PA) can be applied in gas-gas separation, liquid-liquid separation, and gas-liquid separation thin films, these PA thin films become essential in the era promoting energy saving and new energy development. Usually, PA can be fabricated into reinforced PA composite material with conventional fiber and inorganic filler. Moreover, PA can also be fabricated into PA with high performance and high strength through the interaction between PA and metal ions. In other words, by utilizing the technique of modifying PA, PA with superior heat-resistance, weather-resistance, flame-resistance, flexibility, elasticity, and size stabilizing enhancement is fabricated.
Although PA has superior heat-resistance and mechanical characteristics, the problem of unfavorable processability is usually present. Moreover, PA has high melting point or softening point, and therefore can not be processed by heating and melting. In addition, PA has low solubility, and therefore can not be processed to form by dissolving in solvents. Hence, most of aromatic PAs have difficulties in the formation processing.